


Repression

by Demonicbutler



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonicbutler/pseuds/Demonicbutler
Summary: Rick has noticed that Morty has been acting strangely recently. It was as if Morty was hiding a secret from him. Hiding something from the smartest man in the galaxy? Big mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, so this is my first fanfiction I've ever written so please bear with me. I've been a fan of this site for years and I've had a couple ideas of my own, so I finally thought, fuck it, why not? I hope you guys enjoy, please be gentle with me.

Waking up in a daze, Morty woke up tired and groggy just like any other day. It didn’t help that Rick felt the need to drag him out on an adventure every night whether he liked it or not. Of course, Morty liked most of the adventures they went on. MOST of them. Getting up, Morty felt a pounding headache in the back of his head.

 

“A-aw jeez, why does m-my head hurt s-so much?” Rubbing the back of his head, Morty felt a small bump where the pain was coming from. Was he hit? What happened last night? Why did his body feel so heavy? Shrugging it off, Morty made his way downstairs for breakfast.

 

Looking around the kitchen, living room, and dining room, Morty noticed that the whole place was empty.

 

“M-mom?”

 

Silence.

 

“Dad? S-Summer?”

 

Silence.

 

Inhaling deeply, he called out the last name with a knot in his heart.

 

“Rick?”

 

He called out loudly, to no response.

 

He was all alone.

 

After quickly eating a makeshift breakfast of poorly made eggs and a glass of orange juice, Morty decided to go to the garage. It wasn’t everyday that Rick wasn’t around to drag him to who knows where and let him live his normal teenage life out. Entering the garage, he looked around for any signs for his grandpa. Nothing. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for.

 

Quickly running upstairs, he looked left and right in the hallway one final time to make sure no one was home. Knocking on Rick’s door, he waited in anticipation for a possible response. Nothing. With a heart full of excitement and anxiety, he creaked open the door to find himself in a dark room. Turning on the light, he found himself wandering towards Rick’s bed.

 

Finding a lab coat hanging off of the bed, he quickly grabbed it and put it up to his face. Jesus, when did it become like this? At first, Morty thought it was just a small fluke. He had been watching porn and somehow wandered into the silver-fox category. Who doesn’t wander off and watch random fucked up shit on porn websites once in a while? Except, it was more than that. He selectively picked one that resembled a taller, older looking man that was lean and was paired with a younger man. Quickly getting aroused, he decided, fuck it, why not? It was just a one time thing. Or so he told himself. As he was on the brink of orgasm, he called out a name he’d never dare to think of before while masturbating.

 

**“R-RICK!”**

 

As waves of pleasure overflowed within him, Morty began to pant and heave. What was that? Why did he think of Rick? There was no way that he clicked on the video thinking of Rick, right? But deep down inside, he knew that wasn’t true. A pang of guilt hit deep within him, he was disgusting. As time went on, that feeling of guilt died down as he began to explicitly masturbate to the thought of Rick. Starting with a wank every other night, to even playing with himself in the spaceship when Rick left the ship on autopilot and napped. It was absolutely intoxicating.

 

Finding himself inhaling the scent of vodka mixed with sweat, and a hint of body wash that Rick used, Morty quickly unzipped his pants as he laid on Rick’s bed. The very same scent that he got to smell everyday, when did it become like a drug to him? Gripping his cock, he slowly began to pleasure himself. The other hand gripping the lab coat, he pulled it close to his face. The amount of times he imagined himself in this bed, pinned down by Rick. He’d probably say something like, “Y-you like that, you l-little shit?” Just the thought of that alone was enough to put him over the edge, but it was much too soon. Stopping for a moment to collect himself, he began to stroke his dick again. Pumping up and down on his hard member, he took a final sharp inhale of Rick’s lab coat as he climaxed.

 

“A-aw jeez…”

 

He had gotten some cum on the lab coat, and started panicking. In a frenzy of emotions, he tried to wipe it off. Attempting to wipe the remains of the cum off, he heard a distinct noise from the garage.

 

**_“No… no… n-n-o , no, no!”_ **

 

That was the sound he knew all too well. The portal gun. He quickly ran out of Rick’s room, taking the paper towel with him and ran to his room to hide. Throwing the paper towel away, plopped onto his bed and rested his laptop on his lap. This didn’t look suspicious, right?

 

_Thump, thump, thump._

 

Hearing the sound of Rick coming up the stairs, Morty pulled up a random tab and started browsing through videos. His heart pounded as his stomach was tied in a knot. There was no way Rick would find out, right? He cleaned up everything, _right?_ While in a state of panic, Morty's mind went through thousands of questions before his bedroom door was slammed open.

 

"M-Moo- _ough_ -rty, you little t-turd!"

 

Morty's heart froze. Did Rick know? Was he furious at him? Did Morty finally fuck up? Was this it?

 

"Y-yah, Rick?"

 

"Have y-you seen yo- _ough_ -r piece of s-shit dad? I think h-he might have gone through my shit."

 

"A-aw jeez Rick, I think h-he was going on about mi-i-issing a screwdriver or s-something like that."

 

"Fuck- _ourgh_ -ing christ Morty! C-can I get any privacy in here? T-then again, I'm sure you know what it's like to n-not have privacy." Rick sneered at Morty, cracking a small laugh before shutting the door behind him.

 

Morty sighed in relief, his heart pounding against his chest. That was close, too close. Thank god it's always easy to pin things on his dad, especially when Rick is always so keen on blaming him for everything anyway.

 

 

Rick entered his room, scavenging for anything that was out of place. He always had kept his more important works hidden, at least hidden enough that a stupid Jerry wouldn't be able to find it. This was his sanctuary after all, he made it clear to everyone in the house that his room was off limits and everyone seemed to respect that well enough. Except for stupid fucking Jerry of course. Flopping on his bed after his long night, Rick noticed that his lab coat was not where he left it.

 

"P-piece of shit Jerry. D-id he re- _urp_ -ally think that h-his stupid sc-crewdriver was i-in my pocket?" 

 

Rick's eyes widened.

 

"A-ah shit... he didn't find it r-right?" 

  
Rick searched his pockets, releasing a huff of relief as he laid his hand on his prized possession. Within the pocket, was his most forbidden item. A picture. A picture of when Morty and him first kissed. Rick knew it was best to keep his feelings swept under the rug. After all, he was already so fucked up, how could he lead Morty down the same path? The kiss was kind of a spur of the moment thing. It was after the events of the Flurbon E-184 rescue, where Morty and him had gone through several days of turmoil to get to that stupid fluxicapacitator for the Gazoporean's. The feeling of relief and emotions they felt after that straining adventure caused one thing to go to another... and the next thing you know they were making out in the vast sea of space. The sensation of Morty's soft, warm lips and his small tongue was an orgasmic feeling that Rick could never forget. But he know it was best if Morty were to forget. Erasing the memory from Morty was more than easy, resisting temptations to kiss him over and over again was not so easy. There were times where Rick majorly fucked up and went farther than he knew he should of on his boundaries with Morty, but he always erased those cursed memories. He knew Morty's compliance was simply mixed up hormones combined with his submissiveness to others. He knew it was the best for Morty. 

 

Clasping the picture to his chest, Rick sighed. However, there was something strange on his hand. As he looked closer, he recognized a liquid that was all too familiar to any man. Unless Jerry was confusing some of his feelings for Doofus Rick with him, there had to have been someone else in this room. The only other male in the house.

 

"Shit."

 

Well, this made things more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter flashes back to Rick's long, hard night. Rick and Morty get shitfaced. Feelings are shared, actions are taken, and a small makeout session may have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for your love and support on the previous chapter! It truly made me smile waking up tow see the love I got from you guys. Personally, there's nothing that's ever frustrated me more than an unfinished fanfic or the long days of waiting in agony for a chapter update, so I'm going to try my best to keep updating frequently like this.

"Hey M- _ourgh_ -orty, g-get in the fucking ship already."

"A-alright, alright, I just wanted t-to say goodbye to Heidmorp o-one last time."

"Awww, i-is someone trying to get their l- _urp_ -ittle dick wet?"

"Shut up Rick! H-he just gave us a home and food f-for this adventure and I'm just a little g-grateful, that's all."

"Mhm." Rick rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Morty to get in the spaceship. This had been one hell of a trip. Between getting caught in a race war and stupid Summer getting caught in her egotistical motives along the way, it had not been easy to get through this in one long night. Thank god Rick had decided to just portal Summer into a Summer daycare. God damn it, why didn't he think of that idea? The guy who came up with that must have been a genius. Oh wait, of course he is, he's a Rick.

The ride home was unbearable. Rick noticed Morty constantly fidgeting around in his seat, making small noises every now and then.

"Y-you wanna get y- _urp_ -our hand out of your pants already M-Morty?"

 

Morty jumped up a bit.

 

“W-what do you mean Rick?”

 

“I mean s-stop doing whatever the fuck t-that’s making you fidget so much. It’s d-distracting.”

 

Morty quietly let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m sorry Rick, I-I-I just am a bit freaked o-out over that last mission. M-maybe I need a break or s-something, I don’t know.”

 

“Are you kidding me Moo- _ourgh_ -ty? We go through shit like this everyday, w-we could do this in our sleep. What has your p-panties all tied up in a knot?”

 

 **“I DON’T KNOW RICK!** M-maybe I am just stressed, I’m a f-freaking teenage boy for christ’s sake!”

 

Rick’s eyes widened at Morty’s shouting voice. Was this kid actually talking back to him? When did he finally grow a pair? Then again, maybe putting him through life threatening situations everyday might have done it. Rick wasn’t a genius about stress and emotions, but he had his own way to deal with it. It’s the only way that’s ever helped him.

 

“Jeez Morty, calm down. I-if you’re so stressed out you could have just said so.”

 

Rick put in coordinates into his spaceship and they took off.

 

“R-Rick? Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

After a portal jump, two galaxies, and one stop at a gas station, Rick parked the spaceship on a foreign planet.

 

“R-Rick… after a-all that, you still want t-to go on another adventure? I-I-I don’t think t-that will exactly help.”

 

“Shut up y- _ourp_ -ou dipshit. Y-you really think I-I’d take you t-to some random ass planet to fuck around and a-almost get you killed to relax? I’m an asshole but j-jesus Morty, didn’t think you thought of me t-that badly.”

 

Morty grimaced at Rick’s response.

 

“T-that’s not wh-”

 

“Yah, yah, I’m just fucking with you Morty, calm down.”

 

After a short walk, Rick and Morty arrived upon a small wooden tavern.

 

“W-what are we doing here R-Rick?”

 

“Just shut up and w- _ourgh_ -alk with me.”

 

They entered the cozy establishment. It was dimly lit, with not too many people and a well stocked wall of alcohol. Rick beckoned for Morty to sit next to him as he placed himself at the bar. The bartender gave the two a warm welcome.

 

“What’ll it be this time, Rick?”

 

“A Plurbo Rickard for me and a Liger for the kid.”

 

“W-Why are we here Rick?”

 

“Jeez Morty, how can y-you be so fucking dense? We’re at a b-bar and we’re going to do what people do at b-bars. Drink.”

 

The bartender placed a bright red drink that looked like a lava lamp in front of Rick. Following the drink, he put down a cool blue drink that seemed to have living organisms swimming inside. Rick slid the blue drink over to Morty.

 

“H- _urp-_ ere you go M-Morty.”

 

Morty stared at the drink, examining it before cautiously taking a sip. To his surprise, it was sweet and smooth.

 

“This right here, i-is where it’s at. My favorite bar in the w-whole goddamn universe. Cheers Morty, to 100 years and more!”

 

The pair clinked their glasses together, chugging their drinks down. The night continued with playful banter between the two, consuming drinks like it was nothing. After 5-6 drinks, Rick stood up.

 

“G- _ourgh_ -onna go take a shit M-morty. Be back in a flash.”

 

Rick swiftly left as Morty continued to gulp down more Liger’s. Seeing that Morty was alone, the bartender came up to him.

 

“Hey, are you Morty?”

 

Morty looked up at the bartender quizzically. He looked left and right, then back to the bartender.

 

“Y-yah, why?”

 

“Oh my, I didn’t expect this. This is not how I imagined you to be like. Man that guy has a peculiar taste.”

 

“Uh, excuse me? W-w-w-who are you talking about? Who has strange taste?”

 

“Well Rick comes here all the time.” The bartender looks around, making sure no one can hear him. “And when he’s had a little too much, ya know…. He goes on about Morty this, Morty that.”

 

Morty perked up, fighting the grogginess from the alcohol finally hitting him.

 

“What? W-what kind of things does he say? Is it bad?”

 

“Of course not! He goes on about how he loves your soft brown hair, your squeaky voice and how he really a-”

 

The bartender cut off at the cut of Rick leaving the bathroom. He quickly resumed maintenance on his alcohol, pretending as though nothing had happened. It was too late though, the damage was done. Morty’s mind was in a daze, trying to process the new information he was just told. He could definitely do something with this.

 

Rick plopped himself down next to Morty, resting his arm on Morty’s shoulder.

 

“D-damnnn Morty, didn’t think you could hold down y-your alcohol this well. You really are my grandson!” He slapped Morty’s back, giving out a loud cackle.

 

“Who knows? M-maybe I can even outdrink you Rick.”

 

Rick raised an eyebrow at his grandson. Was he seriously challenging the man with the hardest working liver in the goddamn universe? Not on his watch.

 

“HA! You really think so? Why d- _ourp_ -on’t you give it a try you lil shit?”

 

Morty smirked. He knew that his drinks were much less concentrated with alcohol compared to Rick’s, and that might have been just enough to get blackout Rick out. He could work with this. Or so he thought at least.

 

After 6 more rounds of drinks, the alcohol was finally starting to hit Rick. Unfortunately, Morty was taking it much harder. Turns out that Morty way underestimated the alcohol concentration of his drink and it was really starting to show.

 

“H-hey Rick, I just want you to know that I-I-I-I _love you_ man.”

 

“M- _ourgh_ -orty, I know I-I treat you like a piece of garbage all the time but I-I do it for a reason. I love you too man, and I would just hate to see you e-end up like me. I’m not a god or anything, I’m not an i-idol to look up to, and I’m not a fatherly figure to you. I’m not someone you s-should follow and it sometimes results in me doing d-dickish things to you. But I-I-I-I keep bringing you on these adventures because there’s something overpowering that. S-something that I should never let h-happen, but it’s so hard to fight against e-every single go- _urp_ -ddamn day.”

 

Morty was absolutely astonished. It was hard to fully grasp Rick’s words, but if he understood correctly, this was an actual _apology_ from Rick. A genuine one at that. Rick was actually talking about his feelings, which he himself probably didn’t even understand. He decided to stay silent and see how far it would go.

 

“ **_GOD_ ** you frustrate me. That one time on Gazorpazorp-389, when you had to be ‘married’ off to that slut of a princess, killed me on the inside. I-I was ready to shoot her in the face if it weren’t for the galaxorp crystals we needed from her.”

 

Morty’s eyes began to widen. Was he hearing this right? Was Rick actually jealous of her?

 

“But ughhhhh, that can’t even compare to Borog-294. Y-you remember that Morty? W- _ourgh_ -hen you had to take your shirt off a-a-and seduce that flemorg? G-god you did a terrible job at enticing that thing, but it sure as hell w-would have worked on me. I wanted to j-just snatch you up right there and f-”

 

Rick choked on his own words.

 

“God, what am I saying? I-I-I’m sorry Morty, I must sound like such a disgusting person right now. D-don’t worry. I’ll make sure you forg-”

 

To his dismay, he was cut off by the feeling of Morty’s lips crashing against his. What was this? Morty actually instigating a kiss for once? This wasn’t right. This had to be because of the alcohol. But if Morty’s mind was going to be erased already… there was no harm, right?

 

Morty was absolutely intoxicated. Maybe this was all he really ever needed. A little alcohol to push him in the right direction. He wasn’t sure what to do, seeing Rick start to choke up on his words and watching tears swell up in his eyes. Morty just acted upon instinct. It felt so right, so wrong, and yet so familiar.

 

Guiding a hand towards Rick’s face, he cupped his cheek as he proceeded to kiss him deeply. Rick hesitated at first, but slowly eased into the kiss. He eventually became more aggressive, maneuvering his tongue into Morty’s mouth. For a brief moment, their tongues entwined, swirling around each other before being pulled out of each other’s mouths. Rick stared into Morty’s eyes as he grabbed the younger one’s face.

 

“Not like this. Not here.”

 

Rick grabbed Morty’s hand and quickly headed out of the tavern, running towards the spaceship. Morty excitingly followed, leaving the bartender in shock of what just unfolded in front of him.


	3. Smut. Smut. Smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick drags Morty back to the spaceship for some sexy fun time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also going to try something that I've always wanted to see in fanfictions to give the readers with less vivid imaginations a chance to visualize. I've never had a vivid imagination and have always needed audio or visual aid to grasp the full picture, so I'm going to try putting audio clips in this piece to really help enhance your experience. Also going to put horizontal lines to separate between the two different perspectives.  
> I do not own Rick and Morty, and all audio clips belong to the show amazingly made by Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon.

Hastily opening the spaceship doors, Rick threw himself in just as quickly as Morty. He briskly input coordinates into the spaceship’s system to take them into the vast vacuum of space where no one would be able to find them.

* * *

 

Morty dove into the back seat, impatiently waiting for Rick. The countless amount of times he's thought about doing this. In this spaceship. With Rick. He could finish right now thinking about the events that are about to unfold. Quickly pulling off his shirt, he sat in eagerness for the older man.

* * *

 

"M-m-morty, you tasty little bitch. D-do you know how many times you've tortured me in this very ship? Do you t-think I don't notice y-you touching yourself sometimes you little shit? Y-you're lucky I'm just as eager to watch, o- _ourgh_ -therwise I would have killed you with embarrassment calling you out. I-I figured you were just being a horny little teen, unable to control yourself. B-but face it, you just want to fuck your o-old man don't you? Huh? Don't you?"

 

Morty shyly nodded, seeming as though he was at a loss for words.

 

Rick pinned the boy down, pushing against the cushiony, ripped up velvet seats. There wasn’t much room in his spaceship, but nothing as insignificant as that would be able to stop Rick at this point. He was past the point of no return. Rick leaned down, breathing heavily against Morty’s ear and whispered,

 

“W-well don’t you worry. Grandpa’s going to make you feel reaaaal good. I’ll make you feel better than any o- _urp_ -ther time you’ve touched yourself. I’ll m-make you feel things that y-you didn’t even know you could feel. I can do whatever you do and more baby.”

 

(For all of you that skip the author's notes, which I am guilty of, this is a new thing that I want to try that I've always wanted in fanfics. I've never had a vivid imagination when visualizing, so I've always needed a visual or audio aid. So I clipped audio to help all my imaginatively impaired friends out there, it's a little choppy but I hope you enjoy!)

[Repression Audio Clip 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-402305285-596089273/repression-audio-clip-1)

* * *

 

Morty shivered at the very touch of Rick’s hands on his bare skin. The feeling of Rick’s long callous fingers trickling down his chest, teasing him, was simply too much to endure. Rick slowly tortured him, kissing him slowly from his neck down to his supple nipple. Morty quivered when Rick’s dry lips began to encapture his teat, sucking on it. He felt Rick’s tongue start to swirl around his nipple, as Rick’s hand began to journey farther down. After what felt like an eternity, Rick’s hand reached his solid member, teasing it with the palm of his hand. This was simply too much.

 

“A-ah Rick!”

 

Morty’s dick was hanging on by a thread, already starting to leak with precum.

 

“Nuh-uh. Not on my watch.”

 

Rick ceased all action immediately, preventing Morty to go over the edge.

 

“You’re poorly mistaken if you think I’m going to l-let you off the hook this early. You had this c-coming for a looooong time Morty. B-but don’t worry.”

 

Rick leaned his face closer to Morty’s.

 

“You’re going to love _every. Single._ **_Moment._ **”

 

Morty’s heart pounced, this was almost every single fantasy he’s had before, all coming together. Sure, his head felt like a bowling ball ready to fall off from all the alcohol, but this was something he wouldn’t forget. No matter how big of a blackout he may have.

 

* * *

 

The way Morty was squirming and moaning quietly was absolutely adorable. Even if Rick wouldn’t dare to say it out loud, he had to admit how cute the kid was. It almost made him want to fuck the kid senseless, to the point where he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. But that was off the table. Fun was fun but he certainly wouldn’t want to take one of the few things Morty has left in him. His virginity to go to someone he ultimately wants to spend his life with, not his sick grandpa who’s infatuated with him. Even if Morty consented, which Rick was sure he would, he would have just been acting in the moment. The kid is just thinking with his dick after all. At least he would get to spend this moment with Morty, even if it were to get erased in the end.

 

After Rick had his fill of teasing Morty, he finally resumed his seductive act.

 

“Pull your pants down M- _ourgh_ -orty.”

 

The scientist reached into his lab coat’s inner pocket, pulling out a small vial that he always kept on him in case this situation had ever happened. You could never be too prepared. Watching Morty hurriedly pulled off his pants in excitement, Rick poured the liquid from the vial onto his fingers.

 

“T-this right here Morty, this is what’s going to make your day. It’s going to hurt a little at first, and it’s going to be cold as fuuuuck, but this goop right here is reaaaaal special. It’s supposed to isolate your pain receptors after 5 seconds of an awkward cooling sensation. In simple Morty terms, you won’t feel any uncomfortable pain. Only pl- _earp_ -easure baby.”

 

* * *

 

Getting on his hands and knees, Morty bent over to make it easy access for Rick.

 

Rick leaned over his back, whispering sweet words as he began to insert a single finger in.

 

“I love you, _good boy_ . _Daddy’s little boy._ ”

 

[Repression Audio Clip 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-402305285-596089273/repression-audio-clip-3)

 

Those words alone were enough to make Morty hard as steel, ignoring the chilling liquid going inside of him. Hearing those words from Rick were _everything_. Within seconds, Morty couldn’t feel the pain anymore, just like Rick had said. Despite it being his first time being penetrated by anything, Morty wasn’t in pain.

 

* * *

 

Seeing that Morty had finally adjusted to the new sensation and the alien lube had taken its effect, that was Rick’s cue to finally pleasure the minor. Slowly slipping his whole finger in, Rick began to push his finger inside and out of Morty. It seemed like the kid was obviously enjoying it, as expected. But he wasn’t going to stop just there, he needed to make sure **_ALL_ ** of his needs were taken care of. Reaching under Morty with his other hand, he firmly grasped Morty’s dick. The action alone was enough to make Morty jump a bit before relaxing his body again. _God,_ this kid was driving him nuts.

 

“Y-you liking that Morty? I’m sure you’re dying on the inside right now, thinking about h-how lucky you are that I’m taking care of you tonight.”

 

Morty’s erotic moans were more than enough to answer Rick’s question. Seeing that the kid was obviously alright, Rick slipped another finger inside. Morty gasped as a sudden reaction, but ended pushing back against Rick to usher him to go faster. Damn this boy was eager. Thrusting his fingers in and out of Morty’s hole, Rick began to stroke Morty’s cock faster. Making sure he massaged his palms against Morty’s dick as he continued to jerk Morty off, it was getting harder to ignore his own excitement. The little smartass seemed to notice, urging Rick to take out his fingers as he flipped onto his back. Now _this_ was a view.

 

* * *

 

Morty was in absolute ecstasy. It was no joke to think that Rick knew how to pleasure someone. Rick’s fingers had made their own print inside his body, reaching places he could have never known. But out of personal satisfaction and love, he didn’t want to be the only one getting pleasured. Morty was sure years of jacking off from loneliness would surely give him some experience. After all, who would know more about a dick than a guy who has one?

 

Flipping himself over, he revealed his naked front to Rick. He felt so… _vulnerable_. Yet, so safe. There was no doubt that there was no one else he’d rather do this with. Reaching for Rick’s nether regions, he pulled down Rick’s pants. Rick stared at him questioningly, as if to ask Morty if he was sure about this. Morty continued, locking in the decision. Unzipping Rick’s boxer’s, the man’s 9-inch, thick penis was revealed. Morty looked at it in awe, feeling slightly insecure about his own size. No time to think about that now. Grabbing Rick’s dick, he began to jack off the elder. Seeing Rick close his eyes and quietly moan, Morty knew he was on the right track.

 

* * *

 

Feeling Morty’s small soft hands on his erection, Rick couldn’t help but to moan. It’s no shit that the kid probably goes a bottle of lotion each week, but he never expected them to be this soft. On top of Morty’s years of experiences of being a lonely turd, the fact that it was _him_ alone was enough to lay the final blow on Rick. Seeing his grandson so vulnerable and so _dirty,_ while committing taboo acts was almost too much for Rick. He needed to finish this quickly, before he’d lost his mind. Taking Morty's hand off of his dick, he motioned Morty to lay back down and relax. Lowering his head to Morty’s private zone, he gave the hardened member a quick lick. Morty shuddered at the mere touch of his tongue. Motivated by this, Rick enveloped his mouth around just the tip, swirling his tongue around. He could tell this was driving Morty nuts. Beginning to jack himself off, he bobbed his head up and down Morty’s shaft, flicking his tongue at the frenulum occasionally. Morty was writhing in pleasure, moaning Rick’s name and grasping onto the velvet seats for dear life. He was about to blow.

 

“C-come on. Be a good bo- _ourgh_ -y and finish for grandpa.” Rick cooed as he removed his mouth from the penis. He brought his free hand to finish Morty off. Feeling that he was about to climax, he hips tightened as he began to get closer and closer.

 

**_“R-Rick!!”_ **

 

Those words were heaven to Rick’s ears as he finished, riding out his orgasm. He looked down as he stroked the last bits of cum out of him, watching as it dripped onto Morty’s smooth stomach.

 

After cleaning up the sweaty mess that they made in the back. Morty beckoned Rick to sit next to him in the back seat. Rick sat himself next to him, and the next thing he knew, Morty placed his head on his lap. The boy was obviously tired, so Rick decided to let him lay on him just this one time. But before Morty dozed off, the boy looked straight into Rick’s eyes and smiled.

 

_“I love you Rick.”_

 

The sound of those words echoed within Rick’s mind. He felt a pang in his heart, filled with a myriad of emotions. Fear. _Shame_ . **_Guilt._ ** Rick started to breath heavily, in realization of what he had done. He just took advantage of his _grandson_. He didn’t know what he wanted, not yet. He was too young, too innocent. Rick was a complete mess, a combination of crippling loneliness with a genius mind. He was alone in the world, burdened with the curse of knowledge. Morty was his sole source of comfort in this infinite universe. He was his rock, and as much as he hated to admit it, the kid kept him in place and sane. He couldn’t have the kid remembering how his grandpa ruined him. Tapping the kid awake, Rick pointed the memory wiper at Morty’s face.

 

“Rick? What a-”

 

A flash of whiteness surrounded the backseat of the space vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, special shoutouts to GhostyGooGirl and AwesomeMango7! I've been a fan of your art for years GhostyGoo and I don't know if you'll see this but if you do, I was beyond overjoyed to see that you gave a kudo to this fanfic :) Thank you AwesomeMango7 for being the first person to verbally show your enjoyment of this work, it really made my day. It also turns out that I've read one of your fanfics before and it was one of my absolute favorites, you're an amazing writer and I hope you keep writing. And to all of you readers that keep coming back, I can't express the amount of happiness I have for all of you and all of the new readers. You guys keep me going through the day and I love you all <3


	4. Lil bit of smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragging Morty back into his room, Rick couldn't help but to admire Morty's cute face. Well, we all know where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support loves! Feel free to leave any comments, I love hearing what you guys have to say! It's been an amazing journey so far seeing how many people have decided to read this fanfic and even give it kudos. I hope to see more fans, and thank you again for reading my first fanfic :)

 

Rick paced back and forth in his dimly lit bedroom. He bit his lip, cursing at himself silently. How could he have been so careless? It should have been obvious to him that with the amount of drinking they did last night, Morty would have had a **_HUGE_ ** hangover right now. Even with the memory wipe, it’s not like it would have been able to erase all the alcohol that they consumed last night. Hopefully Morty hadn’t ever drank before and just thought he had a killer headache. What is the kid? Like 16? It’s not like he had any friends from school to do that kind of shit with anyway, Rick had always preoccupied most of Morty’s time. School was a complete waste of time for Morty, especially since he was hanging around a genius like Rick all the time. It’s not like Morty would have learned anything even if he sat in a boring old classroom everyday, letting his brain rot. Sitting down on his bed, Rick placed his hands over his face, cringing at the very thought of what happened the previous night.

 

After Rick had wiped Morty’s memory last night, he panicked and hit Morty in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. The kid’s head thumped onto the backseat, completely knocked out. Hopefully it didn’t leave too much of a mark. Rick sped back home in the spaceship, trying to not wake Morty.

 

Upon arriving back at the house, it was the dead of night. Beth and Jerry were most likely fast asleep, and Summer was probably out with friends or something of the sort. She knew her way home from the daycare, at least Rick thought. The Rick who had built it _did_ provide transportation needs for the Summers, knowing that they could probably navigate and fend for themselves. They weren’t Jerry’s afterall.

 

Opening the space vehicle’s door, he dragged Morty out of the backseat and onto the garage floor. Well… he had to get the kid to his room one way or another. Picking the kid up bridal style, he kicked the garage door open.

 

_Damn, Morty is so light. I bet I could just pick him up and pin him down and he wouldn’t be able to do an-_

 

Rick shook his head, erasing that thought from his head. Look where those kinds of thoughts like those got him, an unconscious, memory wiped Morty in his hands. At least he was able to see Morty’s cute face as he was sound asleep. After reaching the upper floor of the house, he creaked open Morty’s door with his leg. Flipping the light switch, Rick was greeted with the familiar sight of Morty’s room. God, the kid should really clean his shit. Then again, Rick didn’t really give him time to hang out in his room. Carrying the boy over to his bed, Rick lightly placed him down. Morty looked so peaceful… so _unguarded._

 

 _Shit, not right now,_ **_not right now!_ **

 

Feeling the hardening of his cock, Rick gave a heavy sigh. Of all the times to get hard, it had to be in his grandson’s bedroom. He was absolutely disgusting.

 

_I guess I should take care of this._

 

Just as Rick was about to head for the bedroom door, he felt a warm hand grasp him. He looked back, only to see Morty grasping him. Was Morty awake? No… it seemed like Morty was having a nightmare. The teen started to shake and suddenly cried out,

 

“P-please d-d-don’t go…”

 

Rick’s heart tightened. What could the kid possibly be dreaming about that would upset him this much? Beats him. In all his years of being alive, Rick could never really figure out emotions. The man could turn the sun into a goddamn black hole, but emotions were always a wild card. There was never a real definitive science behind them, and the last time he tried to mix science with hormones and emotions, he cronenberged the world.

 

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard the start of Morty choking on tears.

 

**_“R-R-Rick!”_ **

 

That sound. The sound of Morty in pain, crying out for help. Rick’s chest wrenched from those very words. Was Morty afraid that Rick was going to leave again? Rick had never planned on leaving again, and all the times he had done it before were to keep Morty safe.  It killed him to be away from the rascal, and he never did it unless it was absolutely necessary. Taking his flask out from his pocket, Rick took a long swig. He patted Morty’s head, stroking his brown soft locks.

 

Rick whispered softly, “Y-you’re going to be fine… grandpa’s here.”

 

[Repression Audio File 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-402305285-596089273/repression-audio-file-3)

 

He placed his lips upon Morty’s delicate cheeks. Watching as Morty seemed to calm down, Rick couldn’t help but to admire Morty’s delicate features. His pale, delicate creamy skin, button like nose, and those soft lips of his. Getting lost in Morty’s face, Rick started to feel his dick harden again.

 

_Jesus, you’re relentless._

 

Walking towards the door, Rick found that he was being pulled back. He looked at Morty’s arm, still holding onto him with a steel grip.

 

_I guess I know what arm he jerks off with now._

 

Sighing, Rick sat back down onto the bed.

 

_Well… it’s not like anyone’s watching. And it is his fault that I have this…_

 

Slowly, Rick began to unzip his pants, making sure to not wake Morty. He placed his hand on his cock.

 

_I’m absolutely disgusting for this. Fuck it at this point._

 

Beginning to stroke his member, Rick felt a sense of adrenaline from the taboo act he was committing. Jerking off right next to his vulnerable grandson while he was sleeping? This was a new low. Yet it gave him such a big high. Then, a thought came to Rick’s mind.

 

Rick poked the kid’s face, making sure he was absolutely knocked out.

 

_Well, I’ve made it this far._

 

Rick couldn’t forget the feeling of Morty’s soft hands on his dick, it was absolutely breathtaking. Prying Morty’s hand off of his arm, he gently placed Morty’s hand on his cock. This was it.

 

He made sure it was in the correct position before slowly moving the hand up and down.

 

_Fuck… yes… This feels so fucking good! But I should probably hurry this up before there’s a chance of him waking up._

 

Needing some encouragement, Rick looked at Morty’s face as he continued to jerk himself off with Morty’s hand. Morty slept peacefully, with a smile on his face. To Rick’s surprise, Morty seemed to have started mumbling again.

 

“F-Fuck me…”

 

Was the kid having a fucking wet dream? Right after crying in his sleep over Rick abandoning him? Then again, it is supposedly true that people can go up through 7 dreams in a night. Fortunately enough for Rick, this was just what he needed to get him going.

 

Hardening the grip of Morty’s hand around his cock, Rick started to stroke increasingly faster.  Rick felt his heart start to pound against his chest, the idea of his grandson jerking him off was driving him insane. He could practically feel the adrenaline course through his veins as he quickened the pace, going into an absolute frenzy.

 

“Harder… faster!”

 

Echoing through his ears, Rick knew that he was going to finish soon. He looked throughout the room, placing his eyes on Morty’s nightstand. Of course the kid had a box of tissues right next to his bed. He never thought he would actually be saved by Morty being a horny spaz.

 

Quickly taking a tissue from the box, Rick acted without any thought. He leaned directly over Morty and kissed him on the lips, as he furiously jacked himself off. Morty’s lips were smooth and soft, as expected. What he didn’t expect was for Morty to kiss him back. Was the kid really sleeping? Throwing the thought out of his head, Rick continued to kiss Morty as he felt his orgasm approaching.

 

“M-Morty…” Rick uttered as he climaxed into the tissue, forcing Morty’s hand to drain every last drop of cum out of him.

 

After throwing the tissue away in the trash can, Rick stood over Morty’s bed. How could this kid ever be able to handle someone like him? Morty was honestly a goddamn trooper for putting up with his shit. Between being used as a human cloaking device and being thrown into life-or-death situations on the daily, Rick knew Morty deserved better than a sick fuck like him. Yet despite all that, Rick was extremely selfish and always kept Morty around him. Taking him out of school constantly and keeping him away from other people, Rick knew that deep down inside he was trying to keep Morty all to himself.

 

_You’re mine Morty, for as long as you’ll have me. Until the day that you’re finally done with all my bullshit, you’ll always be mine. For hopefully 100 years and more._

 

Placing a tiny kiss upon Morty’s forehead, Rick walked up towards the door. He looked back to Morty one last time, thinking about all that had happened in this past night. Closing the door behind him, he couldn’t help but have one last thought before heading off to bed.

 

_This was for the best, right?_

 

 


	5. Cute shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty walks in on Rick's private session ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been going out everyday and getting ready to go on vacation, and working a shit ton. I'm leaving to go on vaca tomorrow and I'll bring my laptop to update, but I wanted to crank out a chapter before I left. Sorry if this chapter isn't all the smut you wanted lol

Seeing that it was still the late afternoon, Morty decided to go and see what Rick was doing. Walking down the stairs of the empty house, Morty began to clam up, feeling a small knot tie in his stomach. He had cleaned up everything off of Rick’s lab coat,  _ right _ ? Reaching the door of the workshop, he pushed his worrisome thoughts as far down as he could. Turning the knob door, Morty heard a quick shuffle and things falling off of the table. 

 

“Rick! A-are you o-”

This could not be happening. Of all the things he had walked into, he had to walk into this? As if his imagination had not been wild enough, Morty had totally just walked in on Rick with his dick out at his desk.

 

“Y-y-y-you ever hear of knocking you little shit?”

 

Instinctively, Morty put his hands over his face. 

 

“Jesus R-Rick! You have a b-bedroom for that kind of stuff!” Feeling his face warm up, Morty tried to sneak a peek between his fingers.

 

(Insert Break)

 

Rick watched as the young boy attempting to cover his face but not even bothering to shield his erection. Trying his best to ignore it, Rick noticed that Morty was unsuccessfully trying to sneak a peek at his dong.

 

Rick raised an eyebrow, “What M-Morty? You act like you’ve n-never wanted to see this monster of a dick before.”

 

Rick stood up and steadily started walking towards Morty, causing a rise of panic within the boy.

 

“You trying to catch a glimpse of grandpa’s penis, M- _ ourgh _ -orty?”

 

Backing him up into a corner, Rick cornered Morty. He pressed both of his hands above the boys head, against the wall.

 

“Well you can take a nice looooong look, cause I’m sure it’s the only thing you’ll probably be thinking about for weeks. Thinking about how you could only dream of having this beast inside of you.”

 

* * *

 

This was not okay. Or was it? Morty wasn’t completely sure what was happening and that just caused him to panic even more. He was a completely nervous wreck. Was Rick mad? Or trying to seduce him? WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING? 

 

“A-and what if I do?”

 

Rick seemed to wince at the words and immediately back off.

 

“Jesus Morty, what the fuck? I was just messing with your head. You’ve probably seen plenty of dicks bigger than mine before, just wanted to tease.”

 

Morty’s face was beet red with embarrassment. But this has gone on for much too long. Rick’s the smartest man in the galaxy, he would find out eventually anyway? If there were infinite realities, couldn’t there be a possibility where this was the one where this could work? Fuck it.

 

“Y-Y-You know what Rick!? I don’t take back what I said.  I meant it, what if I do want it?”

 

* * *

 

Rick needed to clean out his ears. Shit, the man wasn’t getting any younger but he was absolutely sure his hearing was very much intact. There was no way this idiot actually wanted him, right? No, even if he did, he needed to end this now. For Morty.

 

“What the fuck Morty? I’m your fucking grandpa for god sake, are you insane? Have you been watching too much incest porn and getting me roped up into it? This is all in your head Morty. Y-You’re growing up, you have hormones, you occasionally have the incestual or homosexual thought. I get it, I was a teen too. But you should know damn well that you do  _ not  _ want this. You don’t know what you want, you’re just a kid. T- _ urp _ -ell you what, I’m willing to forget any of this happened, if you just try to kill your feelings for me. I’ll even give you a break from adventures for a bit to make it easier.  You can even go to school, be around normal teenage  _ girls. _ How does that sound?”

 

Morty couldn’t believe his ears. Was Rick actually trying to make him forget about his feelings? This wasn’t just a phase. He had dreamt about this for months, possibly even years. He knew his feelings were real, and that even when he doubted everything in the universe, Rick would be there for him and always have a solution. At the thought of just trying to kill those emotions, Morty broke.

 

Morty began to choke up, breaking into a sob.

 

“M-Morty?”

 

“I-I-I-I don’t want to forget about you. I want to make this connection with you that no one else can have, not just as a genius and a shield. I want so much more than that, I think about you every night and you’ll never fucking understand how much my heart  _ aches _ at the thought of not being with you. It feels like a thousand daggers stabbing my heart at once, while slamming my toenail against a toothpick and ripping off a hangnail that goes wayyyy too far. It hurts Rick, everything hurts. Don’t you know what it feels like to be willing to give up anything for someone, but you know that it doesn’t matter no matter what? Who am I kidding, I’m sure you have everything you want. If you wanted something, I’m sure you could just make it or go to an alternate dimension and get it. H-Hell, you can even get a different Morty with that stupid coupon you have, which I’m sure you’ll use after this. After all, I’m only good for shielding, fucking shit up and being usel-”

Morty was interrupted by the warm embrace of Rick. He felt Rick’s hands wrapped around him, was Rick shaking? 

 

“D-Don’t you dare fucking finish that sentence.” Rick said with a shaky voice.

 

Was Rick… crying? There was no way. Why would he ever care for someone like him? 

 

Rick pulled away from him, meeting Morty’s face with tears forming in his eyes.

 

“M-Morty, you’re worth much more than shield. You always will be.”

 

That was enough to throw Morty into a deeper sob. Those words alone were everything, the amount of times he’s always wanted to here something like that from Rick. To hear him actually  _ comfort  _ him.

 

“But,”

 

Of course, there’s always a but. 

 

“It doesn’t change the fact that this won’t work Morty. It never will. Especially if you don’t remember this.” Rick began to pull out his memory wiper, but to his dismay, Morty noticed it much too soon. Morty began to throw his hands at the older man, refusing to let whatever he was about to pull out ruin this moment. This moment that he actually made some fucking progress with his feelings, and he was  _ not  _ going to let one of Rick’s gadgets erase this. He threw a punch at Rick’s face, whispering sorry under his breath and letting the device smash to the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

Panic. Panic. Panic. Morty just destroyed his only leverage at having any more private moments with him and pretending like nothing ever happened. The memory wiper required the rare parts of Kalaxor crystals, which were relative to one universe in which all forms of life took forms of pirates. And Rick did  _ not  _ get along with pirates. It would take him at least another month to get the crystals off of a single planet, especially when 1 in every 100 planets carried the rare crystal.

 

“M- _ ourgh _ -orty! What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?’

 

“I’m not l-letting you take this away from me RIck! T-This is one of the few things I want to keep, and no matter what you do, there’s no erasing these emotions from my head! Even if you find a way, they will always come back. Because it’s just you and me Rick, for 100 years and forever.”

 

* * *

 

Seeing Rick absolutely appalled, Morty decided to go further. He had already gotten this far after all. He pounced on Rick, placing his lips against his. At first, Rick struggled a bit but eventually didn’t fight back at all. Did he actually want this too? Relishing the moment, Morty attempted to deepen the kiss only to have Rick push him off.

 

Morty’s eyes diverted to Rick’s nether region. He got… hard? From Morty? 

 

Wiping saliva from his mouth, Rick stood up.

 

This was it, Morty had gone too far.

 

Rick walked slowly towards Morty and Morty prepared himself for whatever Rick had coming, attempting to shield himself with his arms. To his surprise, Rick walked past him. He kneeled down and revealed a hidden plate that lead to what seemed to be an underground room. Opening up the hatch, Rick gestured for Morty to follow him.

 

“Come on.”

 

“R-Rick? W-What is down there? You aren’t going to lead me down there and try to do some brainwashing or something on m-me?” Morty gulped, filled with anxiety.

 

 “Do I look like some sort of hack Morty? Just follow me.” Rick said as he steadily descended into the underground room.

 

Hesitantly Morty followed Rick down the long set of stairs, leading to what seemed to be a chamber.

 

What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you all for your loving and supporting comments! I appreciate the feedback and I usually check my archive daily to read and respond to them. I do read all of them, just takes me a while to respond sometimes, sorry! But I love you all, thank you for dealing with me and my kind of long break.


End file.
